


Bone Tired

by princessfrisk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Child Care, Danny is a tease, Exhaustion, First Kiss, First Time, Games, Gay Bar, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Office Romance, Sassy, Steve is a mother hen, Undercover, he's also jealous, kono probably has an office pool going, steve loves danny's kids, they're literally married oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrisk/pseuds/princessfrisk
Summary: When Danny passes out from exhaustion, Steve decides to take care of him, He doesn't realize that Danny feels the same way about him until they start trading little kisses to see who breaks first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cute. Brief mentions of sex but since I suck at writing anything smutty, it isn't detailed.

I walked into HQ in a better mood than I had all week. Danny was back from Jersey and I hadn’t gotten to see him at all since he got back, so I was a bit too excited for the case.

I was already at the table when Danny came in, and immediately I sensed there was something wrong. He was walking slower than usual, without the pep in his step and the sway of his body. He was pale, unusually so, and there were deep bags under his eyes.

Even still, he greeted me with a warm smile and a hug, before he even looked at the others. I’m sure I sound pathetic for saying this, but that made me pretty damn happy. He leaned on the table and stared at it, as if trying to make sense of what was on it despite nothing being up yet.

“Are you okay, Danny?” I asked after a minute, and he blinked at me. “What? No, yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t get much sleep last night, that’s all. Eric wouldn’t get off the phone with his girlfriend and Charlie was all wound up. It’s fine.”

I knew it wasn’t fine, but he didn’t look in the mood to argue, so I left it alone and let Kono explain the case we’d picked up.

“HPD found three bodies alongside the highway. All three of them are missing their eyes and tongues, and they’re all pretty young brunettes. They want us to take a closer look.”

Danny and I got in the car and off we drove. He was completely silent, blankly staring out the window as we drove, and I noticed that he seemed to barely be holding himself awake. Before I could say anything, we arrived, and I was pretty much manhandled out of the car by a very excited Max, eager to tell me exactly what he’d found. Danny followed and I shot him a concerned glance, which I doubt he even noticed.

We were standing around the bodies, tossing theories back and forth about what could have happened, when I felt Danny next to me. Something wasn’t right, he was too close. He started to sway, and I caught him as he toppled over, passed out. “Jesus! Is he alright?” Kono asked, as I pulled my unconscious friend into my arms. “No. I don’t think he’s had much sleep at all this week, maybe none at all. I’m taking him home. Keep me updated, I won’t be back until tomorrow.”

They knew. They understood what was running through my head, and they didn’t mind at all.

I carefully put him in the backseat and drove him back to his house. Eric helped me carry him inside, after the initial shock of seeing his uncle passed out in my arms. Grace was absolutely terrified, even after I assured her that he was only sleeping.

“Grace, did he sleep at all when you guys got home?” I asked, scooching over so she could join me in his bed. “No, because Mom and Charlie and Eric were here and Charlie got sick when Mom left. He stayed up all night to make sure he was okay.”

“And the next day?” “I wanted to go out with friends, and Charlie still wasn’t feeling good, so he drove us around. Then Eric wouldn’t stop playing video games with his new friend, so he didn’t get any sleep,” she replied, understanding where I was going. “And then yesterday, Mom wanted him to go and help her repaint the living room, since Stan is on a trip. Last night Eric was on the phone all night.”

“So he’s been up for three and a half days straight?” I asked, heart in my throat. “With jetlag and no one to help him?”

She nodded, almost looking ashamed. “I told him to call you, because you’re always there for us, but he wouldn’t. He said that you were working and that he could handle it.”

I refused to let Grace see any kind of tear from me, so I held them back. “I’ll talk to him when he wakes up, okay? I’ll make sure he never does that again.” She nodded and gave me a hug, which I returned tightly.

We sat there for a little while longer before she had to leave for school, and I promised her that I’d be sure to keep an eye on him. Then I went back up and laid beside him, waiting.

I did try to wake him, in the late afternoon, but he was basically comatose, and I decided to just let him sleep.

Grace and Charlie spent the night at Rachel’s, and I had a little heart to heart with Eric.

By that I mean I threatened him with bodily harm if he ever pulled something like that again. “This is his home and he’s been kind enough to let you stay. Do that again, and I’ll break both of your legs and leave you on the street, understand?” He did.

I spent the night by Danny’s side, and fell asleep against my own wishes. I woke up to find that his sleep must have lightened, since his arm was wrapped around my waist and his face was buried in my chest. My heart twisted sharply in my chest and I couldn’t suppress my smile, managing to wrap my own arms around him.

He shifted a little and yawned hugely. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” “What the…” he mumbled, not even moving. “Why am I home?” “Well, dear, you passed out at a crime scene, so I brought you home.”

“Fuck.” The word was mumbled against my shirt and I snickered. “Don’t make me get up,” he sighed, and I squeezed him a little tighter. “I wasn’t planning on it, Danno. You’re staying in bed for the rest of the day, since you decided that it would be too much of a bother to call someone for help after you’d been up for three days straight.”

I could feel his wince. “About that… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be a burden.” I pinched him and he yelped. “You’re never a burden, and next time I’ll punch you if you say that.”

He snorted and fell quiet. After a few minutes, I looked down, and found him sound asleep again. I extracted myself from him regretfully and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. The smell of the pancakes woke him up, and he padded out looking better but still tired. I suppressed a smile and handed him a plate.

He grabbed a bottle off the counter and made to pour it all over his pancakes before I stopped him. “That’s cough syrup, babe. I don’t think that would taste good.” He didn’t answer, just taking the actual syrup and sitting down to eat. We ate in silence until he picked himself up and went back to bed, and I sat myself on his couch to watch TV.

Kono called about ten minutes into the show. “We have some leads and Max thinks he knows why this guy is killing. I take it you and Danny aren’t coming in today?” “Yeah, he only just woke up, and that was for food. He’ll be out most of the day.” I could feel her smiling and I rolled my eyes. “Don’t even think about it, Kono. You know he doesn’t think of me like that and I wouldn’t dream of doing anything while he’s like this.”

“Hey, you’ll really never know how he thinks until you talk to him,” she pointed out. “Yeah, sure, and how do you suppose I do that? Walk up to him, announce myself, and try to stop him from punching me? Effective.” She laughed and dropped the subject. “Well, keep us updated. Chin’s calling, I’ve got to go.”

After she hung up, I sat there staring at the TV, lost in thought. I didn’t notice Danny was awake until he flopped down next to me with a soft grunt. “Hey, how’re you feeling?” I asked, snapping back to reality. “Like someone hit me with a cement truck and then ran ma through a pasta machine,” he replied, and settled into the couch to watch with me.

“How’s Kono?” he asked finally. My entire mouth went dry. Had he heard our conversation? “She’s okay, she and Chin are chasing leads.” “Why aren’t you with them? They need you.” “You need me more right now.” “No, I…” “Danny, you tried to put cough syrup on your pancakes.” “Okay, fine, I need you, but three women are dead. They take precedence.” “Nice try, babe. Nobody, dead or alive, takes precedence.”

I didn’t quite realize what I’d said until later, after Danny fell asleep on the couch and I carried him back to bed, and I didn’t regret it. He deserved to know that he mattered, that someone needed him and loved him.

Yes, I just said I loved him. I have for years, since I first saw him interact with Grace. He originally struck me as hot-headed and abrasive, unwilling to cooperate, until he became my partner and opened up to show off the soft-hearted and loving interior.

He woke up again in the evening, as I was talking to Grace on the phone. “He’s still sleeping, love. I promise I’ll call you with any update. Tell Charlie Uncle Steve loves him, okay? And tell your mom not to worry, I’ve got this.” I hung up and jumped when Danny spoke up from the doorway. “They love you, you know.”

“And I love them. What’s not to love?” I replied lightly, handing him a plate of the stir fry I’d made for dinner. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, much. I don’t think I’ve had that much sleep since college,” he laughed, and I could see he was telling the truth. He sat up and watched a game with me, looking much more alive and healthier than he had the day before.

Around ten, I turned off the TV. “You’re going to bed early, babe.” “You’re coming with me if I do,” he shot back, and I grinned at him. “Fine then, lead the way.”

I took a shower while he changed out of the previous day’s clothes, and put on a pair of his sweatpants. They were far too short, coming halfway up my shins, but they were soft and worn, so I didn’t particularly mind. When I came back in, he was already in bed, and half asleep. I crawled in next to him and almost expected him to turn away, like he always did when I spent the night.

This time, he slung an arm around my waist like he had that morning, and buried his face into my side before passing out.

It felt like someone had inflated my heart with a bike pump and set my skin on fire. I pulled him close and fell asleep myself.

I woke up to my phone ringing harshly in my ear. “Mmm, what? Kono?” I asked drowsily, running my fingers through Danny’s hair to wake him up.

“We’ve found our killer and we’re chasing him down the street,” she said, without so much as a greeting. I sat up sharply and Danny followed a bit slower. “What street?” “That’s why I’m calling, he’ll be passing Danny’s house in a minute.”

I grabbed my gun and through the door, erupting onto the street as a man on a bike came ripping around the corner. I took three shots, blowing out his front tire and shooting him in the knee. By the time Kono and Chin got there, I had him cuffed and sitting on the porch.

Kono laughed at me, in my too-short sweats and no shirt, and at Danny, who looked almost the same. “You guys slacked off for two days and still took down our perp. That’s talent.”

Danny just rolled his eyes and I offered him a grin. “Book ‘im, Danno,” I said, and he burst out laughing. “You really want me to go book him, dressed like this? I’ll be arrested too!” “No you won’t, I’m driving,” I retorted, earning a laugh from Chin.

And drive I did, still in Danny’s sweats and no shirt, to the station. Duke didn’t even blink at either of us, instead taking our charge and our statements, and congratulating Danny on making a speedy recovery as we left.

On the way back, Danny checked the clock. “It’s one in the morning. Can we go back to bed?” The way that he asked it made me tingle all over, and I tried really hard not to smile. I failed.

“Yeah, we can. But we have to go somewhere, first.”

He was less than pleased when we stopped outside of Rachel’s place. “What…?” “Grace has been worried sick for two days and Charlie is wondering why his daddy wouldn’t wake up,” I replied, and he instantly shut up. I texted Rachel and within five minutes, a wide-awake Grace and a sleepy Charlie were rushing out to greet us.

Danny jumped out and wrapped them both in his arms, making my heart do a funny twist. I sat and watched with a wide smile, until he looked at me over Grace’s head and mouthed ‘get over here.’ So I did, and all three welcomed me into their group hug with open arms. I had found, over the years, a family in Danny and his children, and I loved them almost as much as I loved him.

Finally, Rachel came out, looking rather annoyed but touched at the same time. Danny kissed the top of her head, and a tiny flame of jealousy sparked in my chest. I did my best to squish it and gave her a smile when she said thank you, and got back in the car with Danny.

We got back to his house and fell into bed, worn out, and he shocked me again by wrapping both arms around me this time. “Whatcha doing, Danno?” I asked gently. “You’re warm and comfier than my pillow. Do you mind?” I swallowed, hard, and pulled him closer. “No, I don’t mind at all.”

I felt something on my collarbone, something that felt like a kiss, but I couldn’t tell, since Danny promptly fell asleep.

We woke up when Danny’s alarm went off, signaling that it was time to head in to work. But before I could get up, he squeezed tightly around my middle, making it impossible. “We’ve gotta get up, babe. We have paperwork.”

“But you’re warm,” he sighed, raising goosebumps where his breath hit my skin. I smiled where he couldn’t see me. “As much as I enjoy having you all wrapped around me, Kono is going to kill us both, and they won’t find our bodies.”

“I’m fine with that,” he mumbled, and moved so that his head was on my chest and I couldn’t move at all. “Danny, come on. We’re getting paid to go to work and do paperwork. Don’t make me throw you off.”

“Try it, I dare you,” he replied, breath warm against my skin and giving me second thoughts. With a regretful sigh, I arched my back and used my legs to flip me forward, throwing him onto the bed and putting me directly over him.

He looked a bit winded, but he was grinning. “Nice job. Now that you’re up, what are you going to do?”

I stared at him for about three seconds before dipping down and planting a quick kiss right on the tip of his nose. I left him lying there, shocked, and took another shower to calm myself down. I hadn’t really intended to do that, although I didn’t get punched like I expected.

I got out and found that Danny had made coffee, leaving out the butter for me to add. He was sitting at the counter, staring at his tablet and reading up on the case notes that Kono had sent us.

I sat next to him and we read in companionable silence. When we were done, he tossed me the keys to his Camaro and grabbed a shirt on the way out the door. I drove quietly, absolutely terrified that Danny would start talking and have nothing to say but how stupid I was. He didn’t, instead talking about how much he hated paperwork.

We sat and did just that for hours, since Kono and Chin had left it all to us. Around noon, he left, and came back with two boxes of loco moco. “Thanks, babe,” I said gratefully, accepting the box and the fork that went with it. “No problem,” he replied lightly, and without missing a beat stood up on his tiptoes and kissed the tip of my nose before retreating back into his office.

I just kind of stood there for a solid minute, trying to process, and I could see Danny in his office typing away and grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary. God damn him.

That continued for the rest of the day, and even picked up when the cousins came in. Kono almost inhaled her drink when Danny left to get Charlie from school and said goodbye by kissing me on the cheek, and I’m pretty sure my facial expression mirrored hers.

“Uh, Boss? Are you and Danny…?” she asked eventually. “I have absolutely no idea,” I replied honestly. “But I think he heard our conversation last night.”

“Did he say anything about it?” “No, he just yelled at me for staying with him when I could have been helping you guys.” “But…?” she poked, and I blushed a little before telling her about that morning. She grinned at me. “First, kudos to you for having the balls to do that. And second, I think he’s trying to reciprocate.”

Chin agreed with her, and I decided to keep up our little game just to see how long it would last before we either quit or did something about it.

Danny came back and I greeted him with a kiss to the top of the head as he joined us, making him jump. I think he swore at me, but I couldn’t really hear it. I didn’t really care if he had, either.

The day wore on longer and longer, kisses being exchanged more often and in increasingly intimate places. I actually had to go to the palace gym and punch the crap out of a bag to distract myself from the blazing hot kiss he placed right underneath my ear as I was looking through the drawers in the supply closet for some paperclips. I know he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face after I managed to get one right on the underside of his jaw when he was putting various forms into a file folder.

By the time we headed back to his place to get my truck, I was about ready to jump him then and there. Thank god for self-restraint. As I went in to get my clothes and keys, Danny surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist and dusting the side of my neck with feather-light kisses, bringing all of the blood in my body to my face and groin.

“Jesus, Danno, what are you doing?” I hissed through clenched teeth as his hands wormed his way under my shirt and traced patterns on my abdomen. I could feel him laughing against my shoulder. “You’ve been torturing me all day, it’s only fair that I return the favor,” he replied nonchalantly, and bit down hard into the spot where my neck meets my shoulder.

That was going to bruise, and I wouldn’t be able to get the feeling out of my brain for as long as I lived. As soon as his teeth left my skin, he vanished from my back, and I took the opportunity to remind myself that breathing is important. I turned around, wanting something, anything more from him, to find that he’d gone into the other room, and left me to get my stuff.

God damn it.

I left, confused and more than horny, headed straight for home so that I could take a cold shower and clear my head. You can probably imagine how that went.

I had a very hard time getting to sleep that night, thinking about teeth sunk into my shoulder and calloused fingers on my abdomen. In fact, I was so drowsy when the phone rang that I thought I was dreaming, which is highly unusual for me. “Mmmm, what?” I sighed into the speaker. “You sound lovely, Steven. Sleep deprived and gorgeous. Get up and get pants on, we have a case and I’m outside.” “M’not gorgeous, Danno,” I yawned hugely, sitting up. “I’m lethal.”

I could feel his smile through the door as I got up to let him in. “Sure, you’re lethal. You look like a kitten would win a fight against you,” he said dryly, pushing past me before I could say anything more. I sighed and shut the door, going in to brush my teeth and find a pair of pants.

As I woke up a little more, my attention was grabbed by the dark, crescent-shaped bruise on my shoulder. A shot of heat ran through me as I remembered the feeling of his mouth and his hands. If I wasn’t careful, we’d never end up going to work.

I chose a pair of shorts and a slightly wider-necked shirt than usual, showing off the very edge of the hickey. He didn’t even notice, leaning against my counter with a cup of coffee and looking right at home.

I went up to him and hissed him lightly on the forehead, so used to our game by now that it felt perfectly natural. He caught my chin as I pulled away and kissed my nose in return, making me smile. I could wake up like that every day. I grabbed my own mug and we stood for a moment, drinking in silence, before he tossed me the keys and we left.

Some unspoken communication passed between us and our game became more high risk as he reached over and took my free hand, lacing our fingers together and making my pulse jump. Two can play at that game- I pulled our hands up and gently kissed his fingers.

The look on Kono’s face when we walked in holding hands and arguing over how I had parked was priceless. “Are you two…?” she asked cautiously. “No,” we replied simultaneously, and let go. “What’s our case?”

“Right, um, we got a call about ten minutes ago about a suspected arms deal happening later this afternoon. Duke’s short-handed at the moment and wanted to know if we could take care of it, since we have no open cases,” she said, glancing between us every few words as if making sure that we wouldn’t strip and have sex on the floor.

Not that I would mind, but it really wouldn’t be dignified to be arrested for indecent exposure and sexual activities in a public building. Danny snickered very quietly, as if he were thinking the same thing. “Yeah, we can take it. How many parties are involved?” I asked, distracted by the feeling of fingers wandering around my wrist.

Which is, basically, how Danny, Kono, Chin and I ended up staking out a gay bar. Why the deal was supposed to happen here, I had absolutely no idea, but that was our tip so that is where we were. “Kono, for the last time, I am NOT going in there in these jeans.” Danny was rather annoyed, and Chin was laughing from behind the small curtain.

“Aw, why not? Your ass looks great!” she giggled, and I frowned a bit, although I completely forgot about my jealousy when I saw him. He was in black skinny jeans and studded sneakers, all set off with a polo shirt in the same shade of blue as his eyes and hugging his compact frame.

We stood there and looked each other up and down. I was more comfortable in my attire, dark blue jeans and a green tank, woven bracelets decorating both arms and an earpiece disguised as an earring in my left ear.

“Guys, get in there before sunrise, will ya?” Chin sighed, shoving both of us out of the van. “Why us?” I hissed. “You two are already basically married, why not?” Kono replied easily, and both of us snorted. I reached over and took his hand, and in we walked.

Instantly we were surrounded by a huge crowd of dancing bodies. “Uh, Steve? How are we supposed to find them?” Good question. I thought for a minute and then grinned. “Do you like this game we’ve been playing?” “Uh, yes, but what does that…?” “Do you trust me?” “With my life,” he replied without hesitation.

I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into the crowd and onto the dance floor. He started laughing. “Really? Dancing?” I leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, still grinning. “A special kind of dancing, love,” I replied, and promptly began mimicking the couples around me in their gyrating movements and fluid steps.

He looked like someone had slapped him in the face for a few seconds, before he grabbed my shoulders and danced with me.

“Damn, guys, I didn’t know you could dance,” Kono said appreciatively in my ear. “If you two weren’t so into each other I might take one of you for a spin.”

Danny growled lightly in the back of his throat, making her laugh. I could hear the deep sigh from her cousin. “Look to your right,” Kono said, suddenly all business. I wrapped my arms around my partner and spun us to the right. We continued dancing, but now we were observing a pair of men in suits, standing out like a sore thumb in the colorful crowd.

As we watched, they shook hands, and started to head towards us. Making a split second decision, I pulled Danny out the door we had come in, and pushed both of us around the corner so that we couldn’t be easily seen. “Steve, what are you…” He was cut off as I grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth. I heard two gasps from the earpiece I wore, and I’m pretty sure Kono had taken off her mic so that she could squeal without killing us.

Danny responded instantly, melting into me like chocolate and wrapping his arms around my waist to hold me closer. I forgot entirely what we were supposed to be doing, that there were two very dangerous men that we should have been arresting, instead sinking into his kiss like it was everything I had ever needed.

I was almost completely unaware of the two men watching us, since my insides were on fire and I was having a hard time remembering my name. Kono was back on the mic but I couldn’t understand what she was saying, at least until one of the men tapped me on the shoulder and brought me jarring back to reality.

“We’re very sorry to interrupt you, but my friend and I have business to attend to,” he said quietly, discreetly showing me the gun hidden in his waistband. I was out of breath, so looking shocked and disoriented was pretty easy.

“No problem, mister,” I said easily, sliding my arm around Danny’s waist to appear drunk. “Have a good night.”

We started walking past them, and I squeezed Danny’s waist. One, two… We both sprung into action and leapt away from each other, each taking one of the men and subduing him with relative ease. Well, almost.

Mine managed to dislocate my shoulder, which was grossly apparent in my tank top, but I reciprocated by breaking his jaw.

Kono and Chin came out to collect them, avoiding eye contact. “What?” I asked, nursing my shoulder. “Boss, you know you didn’t have to kiss him, right?” she asked timidly. I had no words to respond, and neither did Danny, so we left them to book the dealers. Once back to the car, he stopped me and reached for my arm. “What are you…?” “I’m going to pop your arm back in, since your stubborn ass hates the hospital. Hold still.”

He took hold of my wrist and pulled it up. I winced as I felt the joint move outside the socket, and actually yelled when it finally popped back into place. “Jesus, I hate dislocating shit,” I muttered, and he examined my shoulder. It was already bruising up, swelling black and blue and hiding the bite he’d placed the day before. He lightly brushed a kiss to the joint and pointed to the passenger side door. “My truck is at HQ,” I began, but he silenced me. “You’re coming home with me. You don’t get to kiss me like that and walk away.”

“Okay,” I said simply, and got in. I didn’t want to walk away from him, not anymore. In the past few days I’d realized just how much I needed him, and our little game had given me a taste of what I wanted most- Danny himself, and love.

As soon as we got in the door to his house, his mouth was on mine and his hands were all over me, setting me on fire again. I managed to slow him down by cupping his face in my hands and kissing him slowly, like I’d wanted to do for years. “You’ve been holding out on me,” he murmured when we broke away for air. “Yeah, well, I’m making up for it now,” I replied, and kissed him again, my hands moving to his soft blond hair and holding tight.

Any coherent thought left my brain as his hands wormed his way under my shirt and traced over the muscles in my abdomen, making me shiver.

Later that night, as we lay in bed completely satisfied, he rolled over and nuzzled his face into my chest. “Well, our game is over,” he yawned. “What now?” “Now, you’re my boyfriend, and tomorrow I’m going to take you out to dinner, as a gay bar undercover isn’t the best first date,” I replied, wrapping my good arm around him and kissing the top of his head.

“I dunno, I liked it. You told me you couldn’t dance.” “And you told me you couldn’t swim, so we’re even,” I laughed.

He sat up a little and kissed me languidly, tracing my jaw with one hand as he did. “I’m never going to get tired of that,” he told me, making me smile. “Good, because I won’t ever let you stop,” I said, feeling like it was a bit cheesy but well-warranted.

He laid back down on my chest and soon dropped into sleep, but not before I heard the very soft little words, whispered in a breath against my skin- “I love you.”

“I love you too, Danno,” I said, just as quiet, and we both drifted into a blissful sleep.


End file.
